disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Brewer
Jack is a dedicated skateboarder who learned martial arts from his grandfather, Bobby Wasabi's former teacher. As a kid, he moved around a lot and is accustomed to being the outsider. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton invited him to sit with them in school even before he takes out four Black Dragons, who happen to be bullies. Always trying to do the right thing, he will always be loyal to the guys for their initial acceptance. He follows the Wasabi Code. Background Jack often has to inspire people to do their best. He is convinced Kim has a crush on him despite all the times Kim says she doesn't have a crush on him and might have a crush on her in return, since he is always staring and always trying to protect her from boys who try to break her heart. He was first seen in the dojo when he jumped through the wall to try to not be caught by the mall cops. He has a fear of clowns ever since he can remember. He can not stand the scent/taste of blue cheese. He is extremely loyal to his friends. For example, he saved the dojo from getting destroyed with a wrecking ball in dojo day afternoon. Lives by the Wasabi code ("We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be honest and loyal and never say die. WASABI"). In the episode Wax on, Wax off, it is shown he's the best at sparring. (badge on his costume which says ( "best sparring"). During My Left Foot, it is seen that Jack is not very good at football, barely even able to throw the ball. The episode also mentions he has a pet turtle. During Eddie Cries Uncle , it is revealed Jack is part of an intramural basketball team. Relationships *'Kim Crawford' -Kim was the first person Jack had met in Seaford High School. He caught her falling apple with his foot. In the episode "Wasabi Warriors", Jack assumed Kim had a crush on him and because of that, many fans thought Jack liked her as well, a theory that was later expanded on. When they first met, they were both the newest recruits in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. In the episode "Road to Wasabi", Kim and Jack were together in almost all of the scenes. Jack even took Kim into his arms, grabbing her waist and spun her around to kick the ninjas behind him. In the episode "Ricky Weaver", which helped fans understand the relationship between them, Jack tries to protect Kim from Ricky Weaver, who planned to break her heart. He also teases Kim by imitating her snort. At the end of the episode, Jack asks Kim to go out to eat, and she says yes while biting her bottom lip.Also, in Kung Fu Cop, Jack constantly flirted with Kim in his dream and after he woke up he said everybody had bad hair but Kim because she looked pretty. She then said thanks and said her mood ring turned red. That scene suggests that their relationship may lead to becoming more than just friends. Overall, they have pretty good relationship; to the point where they can be more than friends. In an interveiw Olivia Holt said that Kim and Jack are going to have a relationship in the second season. To see more, see the page, Kick. *'Rudy' - Sensei Rudy owns one of the branches of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. He meets Jack when Jack does a flying sidekick and crashes through his wall. He offers Jack a spot in his dojo so that he can wintwo belts to keep his dojo. At first he and Jack get off to a bad start after he lies to Jack about his punishment for skateboarding in the mall and for destroying the dojo wall. Jack soon learns though that he did it for the dojo and Jack soon forgives him. Later on in the series they change from sensei to student phase to a friendship phase. Rudy tries to help the kids in any situation. In Eddie Cries Uncle , Rudy tries to help the kids earn money. In We are Family and breaking boards, he helps Eddie as well. *'Jerry' - Jerry and Jack met in the first episode of the season when Milton and Eddie invite Jack to their lunch table. Jerry exclaims that the seat Jack was sitting in was for cheerleaders,prom queens, and supermodels though he allows Jack to sit down. Jack defends him from the Black Dragons after they throw walnuts at him. Jerry soon accepts Jack as a friend and even tells Rudy to invite him to their dojo.They don't hang out much but you can tell that they have a good friendship. *'Milton' - Milton met Jack when he and Eddie invited him to their lunch table. He chats with them but leaves the table to defend them from the Black Dragons. After Jack leaves, Milton says aloud that he was sad he learned Jack's name and that he was going to miss him. Jack is very loyal to Milton and helps him whenever he has a problem. In Fat Chance Jack helps prove to Milton that he is a hero after he helps out a former sumo wrestler. In Swords and Magic Jack also helps Milton fight a group of boys for a game that is played in the park every year. In Clash of the Titans Jack (and Kim) help Milton and Julie get together.They have a nice friendship and could even become great friends.- *'Eddie '- Jack and Eddie meet after Eddie invites Jack to eat lunch with him and his friends. Jack accepts and soon they begin talking and chatting. Eddie and Jack became instant friends and never really had any problems with each other. Eddie was one of Jack's first friends. Jack has helped Eddie in some situations. In Dummy Dancing Jack helps out Eddie even when he is begin threatened and blackmailed by a high school bully named Truman. They have a great friendship and could soon be considered best friends. ''' '' Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Main Cast Category:Browse Category:Actors Category:Friendship Category:Jack and Kim Category:Jack & KIm (KICK) Category:Jack Category:Character Galleries Category:Jack and Kim Category:Community Category:Galleries Category:Images of Jack